Helplessly, Hopelessly
by bellecatastrophe
Summary: Sister fic to Broken Road. Raven contemplats on her achievements... and on her true love, Robin. cute RaeRob


I don't own teen titans or Jessica Andrews song, Helplessly, Hopelessly, Breathlessly.

Dedicated to my mom, family, Nana and papa, and lovely reviewers.

Please don't report me... if you have any decency you won't... I don't mind flamers. Sister fic to Broken Road.

Helplessly, Hopelessly, breathlessly

Raven's P.O.V

I'm a survivor. I can say that. I beat my father, regained my power, and lived through my death goddamn it! Yes, becoming the portal, I was supposed to die. But I didn't. So I AM a survivor.

I fight evil everyday, I was prepared, I guess.

But I survived DEATH. They don't prepare you for that, huh?

Don't you just hate it when to emotions start arguing on each shoulder? But #1 had a point. I did survive death when Trigon used me as the portal, when I was supposed to disappear into thin air.

I must be super-girl. Yeah, that's a laugh, since she's a blonde mini-skirted justice league member. And I'm a teen titan. A dark, bleak, loner teen titan. Nobody wants me. I should just lie on the floor and die, but I so don't do self-pity.

_I can stand with the weight of the world  
On my shoulders  
I can fight with the toughest of the tough  
I can laugh in the face  
Of all my insecurities  
Anytime, anywhere, anything  
I'm strong enough_

Well, I had to be like that, remember with the whole you-show-too-much-emotion-missy-and-I'm-coming thing from my father. But man, I hated it. My crush, and apparently I was his too – Beast Boy, thought I was 'creepy', and I KNEW Starfire and Cyborg agreed, even if Cy is my big brother. And Robin?

Well, you never know with Robin.

He's always locked up in his room.

Kinda like me.

Except he has a choice, whilst I have to for the fate of the world. But that's over now, because right from the minute Robin said those eight words (yes, I counted): you've got your whole life ahead of you, I realised. It was true. Trigon was gone and I could…I could…

I could feel.

_But when you're holding me like this  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
I'm completely defenceless  
Baby, it's almost too much  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, breathlessly  
Falling in love  
_

So, here I am.

And I can't believe someone as strong as me could do the unthinkable, and sink so low to…to…

Fall in love.

I've never told anyone, but I think I like falling. It's all about adrenaline pumping through my veins. Robin taught me that, before the Titans were formed. Before Starfire delivered the kiss to his lips.

But you know what?

I wasn't even jealous.

Not one little bit.

Because I had my eyes on Beast Boy, like Star's was on Robin. Well, sort of. And I was happy that my best friend had found love. I think. Since Robin never actually returned her love. I may be a loner but I'm observant.

But how could I not see the troublesome shape take place, here?

But I don't care. It's cruel to Star, but I don't care. I can do anything I want with my life now, and I know what was being suggested.

_  
So let consequence do what it will to us  
I don't care  
Let the stars stand as witness to it all  
Say the word and tonight I will follow you anywhere  
I just can't pretend anymore  
I'm too sturdy to fall  
_

Ever since my birthday, when I secretly became sixteen, to scared to share the fact I was the youngest here, I think friendship has evolved. I always cared about him, and likewise. But it felt so weird to be in his arms, even weirder than stopping time. It was something new, and even though I'd never felt it before, I knew what it was.

And I was scared.

I was having all these thoughts. Would he think me weak, If I tremble when I speak? And there's another he's thinking of.

_  
'Cause when you're holding me like this  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
I'm completely defenceless  
Baby, it's almost too much  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, breathlessly  
falling in love  
_

What am I saying?

Of course he loves Starfire. Of course he always thinks of her, maybe after Slade of course, and just maybe, maybe Robin's already in love?

Oh god, I've been such a fool to hope.

Life can be so cruel. And I'm so scared, still. I can't believe I can survive death but I'm scared of a boy.

But it's like Terra said, when she came back, and we became friends.

She's an expert, she loves BB so much.

_  
I am not afraid  
I am not afraid  
_

I'm so afraid.

But, as a wise person once said, True love cannot be found where it does not truly exist…Nor can it be hidden where it truly does…Tell him.

And I listened to Terra.

_  
'Cause when you're holding me like this  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
I'm completely defenceless  
Baby, it's almost too much_

It's almost too much.

And here I lie, loved, in the arms of the man that makes me hold my heart in my hand. I can't believe it.

Maybe that song on the radio was right…

I'm so helplessly, hopelessly, and breathlessly in love with you, the man who went to hell and back for me.

Robin.

_  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, breathlessly  
falling...  
(Helplessly, hopelessly, breathlessly)  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, breathlessly  
falling in love  
_

I think I've stopped falling in love.

I'm flying.

_  
Mmmmm-oooo  
_


End file.
